creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucky Star (1987 video game)
, also referred to as is a 1987 survival horror danmaku shooter arcade game developed by Drillimation Studios and published by Namco. The game was released in the arcades in 1987 and for Microsoft Windows, the Nintendo Entertainment System, the PC-98 later that year. The game is loosely based on the plot of Konami's Castlevania, and is the first in the series. Blurb If you think it's scary on the outside, wait until you see the basement. You're in for the longest night of your life. Dr. Manhole's army of hackers, creepers, silverfish, zombies, and endermen - creatures lurking around every corner. As you descend deeper and deeper, they get thicker and thicker. Better stick close to the cavern floor - it's your only chance of finding a weapon or two. You're gonna need 'em. Because when you finally meet Dr. Manhole, you know he'll be going for the jugular. So keep your courage up and your stake sharp. And say your prayers! Gameplay The game is a danmaku shooter that plays similar to Touhou Project. The game is broken down into six stages with three phases each. Konata uses the Lightning Rod given to her from a youkai that can grant them any wish to defeat monsters that jump out and try to frighten the player. The game begins with three lives with an extra life at 30,000 points, another at 80,000 points, and another after every 80,000 points. Konata has a health bar, which decreases by one when Konata is struck by an enemy or projectile, and Konata is killed when the health bar is depleted. Chocolate cornets, which is what Konata eats for lunch at school, restores lost health. The goal of the game is to defeat Dr. Manhole which causes the destruction of his fortress. Throughout the game, Konata can use a bomb to wipe out all bullets on screen. Konata can only use a bomb once per stage, and she gains one whenever a life is lost. Other items include point bonuses, a starman to make her temporarily invincible, and weapon upgrades. In order to get the good ending, the player must beat the game without using continues. Beating the game using continues results in the bad ending. Plot Lucky Star puts players in control of a magical girl named Konata Izumi who must overcome dangerous obstacles and to defeat Dr. Manhole for killing her mother when she was an infant. The game begins after Konata Izumi has graduated from junior high school, and after the end of every academic year, Dr. Manhole rises from his tomb for a final reign of terror. Konata meets a pacteria-like youkai that nearly resembles Konata minus her ahoge, and grants her the wish to become a magical girl. To fight off all of Team Ankoku's hackers, Konata is given the Lightning Rod. Konata battles numerous bosses based on Team Ankoku, and when Konata encounters Dr. Manhole, Manhole encourages her to beat him without using chocolate cornets. After defeating Dr. Manhole, Konata escapes Manhole's lair as it crumbles apart. Script :Main Article: Lucky Star (1987 video game)/Script The game's cutscenes are in visual novel style. Reception The game mainly received positive reviews. Sales of the game were slow at first, with only 4,000 machines being made. Localization issues caused the game to be prevented from being released outside of Japan, but Drillimation Studios California, which is located in Creation Universe Anaheim in Anaheim, California, helped speed up the process and the game. The word was spread in the United States via political cartoons in newspapers and commercials. As a result, the game was a success, selling more than 250,000 machines to arcades across the globe. Critics said that the game was very fun to play with its humorous dialogue, great graphics, and CD-quality audio. Some critics say the game is difficult to beat, but with a slow computer, it can make things easier. GamePro also stated that this was a game that a female audience would enjoy, but male players can enjoy the game as well. A couple of arcades also had weird drawings on their whiteboards, with the quote "Konata is my wife". The game won the Game of the Year award in 1988 for Best Scrolling Shooter. Music The game's soundtrack is a remastered version of the original NES Castlevania. Below is the list: #Intro ~ Into Dr. Manhole's Fortress #Vampire Killer (Stage 1 Theme) #Stalker (Stage 2 Theme) #Wicked Child (Stage 3 Theme) #Walking Edge (Stage 4 Theme) #Heart of Fire (Stage 5 Theme) #Out of Time (Final Stage Theme) #Poison Mind (Boss Theme) #Black Night (Dr. Manhole's Theme) #Voyager (Ending) Category:Video games Category:Fanon video games Category:User-made video games Category:Bullet hell video games Category:Drillimation Category:NES games Category:Arcade games Category:PC-98 games Category:PC games Category:Survival horror video games